


Letters

by stop_drop_and_drum



Series: Days [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I got bored and wrote this one night, Letters to her former self, mainly some comic relief because days is HEAVY, somewhat continuation to Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stop_drop_and_drum/pseuds/stop_drop_and_drum
Summary: Alex finds a journal and writes to the people she's lost, including herself





	1. Chapter 1

September 27th 2022

 

Hey Lexi,

God it feels weird saying that. It was all Kara would call you (us?) when she first came to live with us. I remember how much we hated it at first, and after she was gone you got rid of it the first chance you got. I know why you did it. You said you never liked it and wanted to get rid of it because Kara couldn’t force it on you anymore. We both know that wasn’t the real reason, I think maybe everyone else did too. It reminded us too much of her. What I wouldn’t give to hear her say it one more time. Yelling it at me for stealing her book. Or chasing with me with a water gun. Or even just saying goodbye. Enjoy it while you can kid. 

Anyway, I guess it’s weird to be writing to my past self, but there’s not many people out here for me. I managed to snag a journal a few days back and I figured this would help me stay sane. Maybe it will help me remember everything if I write it down. In all honesty I’m hoping it’ll make me feel less lonely.

Sincerely,   
Alex


	2. Chapter 2

December 28th 2022

Hey Kar, 

I saw someone today, first time in a while too. He was a ways away, and he was running. I wouldn’t admit it to anyone else, but it scared me. With so few people left, I don’t want to know what he was running from. I didn’t stick around to find out. I picked up the pace and kept going the other way. I know I shouldn’t care about him, but I hope he’s okay.

I’d rather not think of him to be honest. I saw some flowers the other day. They were by this little stream, lilies I think. I can’t be sure. You were always the one who loved flowers. I hope, wherever you are, there’s flowers. Fields of ‘em for you to run through. Knowing you you’d spend all day reenacting scenes from some musical. I can see you now, running through a field singing. I hope you have that. I hope you’re happy. 

I love you to the moon,  
Lexi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr stop-drop-and-drumroll


	3. Chapter 3

January 1st 2023

 

R.I.P. 2022 (2022-2022)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr stop-drop-and-drumroll


	4. Chapter 4

April 12th 2023

Lexi, 

Did you know cockroaches really will survive the apocalypse? I wish scientists had been wrong about that. They’re still disgusting and I still want nothing to do with them. 

-Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr stop-drop-and-drumroll


	5. Chapter 5

March 4th 2023

Hey Lexi!

Guess what! I found a book! A real life honest to God book. Kara would be making fun of me so much right now but I’m so excited. It’s called Glass Sword and I’m assuming it’s the second in a series but I don’t care. I’m so excited to be able to read again. That’s never something I thought I’d say. We really should’ve appreciated silent reading more in middle school. I’m gonna get back to it, I’ll write more soon!

-Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr stop-drop-and-drumroll


	6. Chapter 6

May 16th 2023

Lexi,

What even is consciousness?  
I don’t know.  
But it’s not this. 

-Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr stop-drop-and-drumroll


	7. Chapter 7

June 27th 2023

Sup Lex,

I have read Glass Sword at least 15 times, I think I’ve memorized it by now, but it’ll stay in my bag. It was nice for a while. Maybe I’ll start writing my own stories again. I know Kara always liked them. It’d be some nice, new content. So maybe I’ll do that (I probably won’t) 

-Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr stop-drop-and-drumroll


	8. Chapter 8

July 3rd 2023

Hey Kara,

I miss you a lot. It’s one of those days. More like weeks I guess. I don’t have the motivation to do anything. I just want to lay down. You were always the best at getting me moving in times like these, but you’re gone. 

Tomorrows independence day. What a joke that is. Maybe if we had stayed a colony we wouldn’t have blown everything up. Literally. I miss you so much.

-Lexi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr stop-drop-and-drumroll


	9. Chapter 9

October 24th 2023

Hey Lexi, 

Remember when Donald Trump was president? That was wild.

-Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr stop-drop-and-drumroll


	10. Chapter 10

December 12th 2023

Lexi,

Remember that time in preschool when we brought goodnight moon for show and tell and “read” it to the class? The teacher was so impressed that she called mom and complemented our reading skills and mom had to admit that, no, we couldn’t read, we had just memorized the book and knew when to turn the pages? I’m pretty sure I’ve reached that point with Glass Sword. 

-Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr stop-drop-and-drumroll


	11. Chapter 11

December 30th 2023

Lexi,

I miss netflix.   
Like, a lot.

-Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr stop-drop-and-drumroll


	12. Chapter 12

March 29th 2024

Hey Kara,

I met someone today. Like an actual living breathing person. I’m not gonna lie, I didn’t want to introduce myself, but I’m glad I did. She reminds me a lot of you. She’s so bright and bubbly. She has so much hope. I thought it was dumb at first, but I have to admit it’s kind of endearing. She has this optimism that I didn’t think was even possible anymore. After everything everyone has been through, she still smiles. I know it’s stupid, but I keep thinking maybe you sent her my way. Like you knew I needed a bit of happiness for a change. 

She saw my failed attempt at a kickflip, my ego took a hit on that one. But she was so kind, and she wanted to help me. I finally have a friend again. I’m thinking maybe things are starting to look up for me. So you can quit worrying, because I know you. Even in the paradise you always talked about going to after we left here, you’d worry about me being lonely.

I miss you everyday,  
Lexi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr stop-drop-and-drumroll


	13. Chapter 13

April 15th 2024

Hey Lexi, 

I remember how we used to be on rainy days. Kara and you splashing through puddles. You’d come home dripping wet, and mom always got so mad. I guess our mood changes after the accident. It was raining that night and now all I think of is her. It’s been even worse in the last couple of years, sleeping outside more often than not. The rain doesn’t help the chill that sticks in your bones for weeks at a time. But you still love the rain. Hold on to that as long as you can. Stay innocent. Stay happy.

I think my attitude about the rain is about to change. Sam’s smile when it starts raining? I don’t see how I could ever hate something that makes her so happy. So hold on kid. I think there may be hope for us yet. 

Keep splashing,  
Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr stop-drop-and-drumroll

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr stop-drop-and-drumroll


End file.
